Reunion
by Annic
Summary: After a tour overseas, Danny can't wait to see his family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have always wanted to write a story like this for a while. However I haven't had the inspiration to do so. stilljustme's latest chapter in 'Waiting for Jamie' inspired me the most. Also there is a video on youtube of military reunions. If you need a good cry, go watch that, it get me every time. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

Today had been a long time coming. Even though it had only been 14 months. It had been 14 months away from his family. Away from his parents, grandparents, brothers, sister and Linda, each of them picking up where Danny was supposed to be.

His heart ached at how much he had missed.

His sister had been married a few years when he had been deployed. Erin had become mother to a daughter about a year after she was married. Nicky was like a carbon copy of his sister. Danny adored his niece and was fiercely protective of her. He also spoiled her rotten. Erin and Jack had also moved into a new apartment closer to the university. Erin broke the news to him right before he was deployed, that she had been accepted to NYU law school. With a four year daughter, the family knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they had vowed to help as much as they could. He couldn't have been more proud of his baby sister. His goal was to be home in time for her graduation.

Joe was also prepping for graduation. However it was his high school graduation. Danny had missed his brother's entire senior year. He had heard the glory stories of his success on the soccer field, basketball court and baseball diamond. When he left his brother was in the middle of his junior year, now Joe was a senior about to graduate. He had been accepted into the Criminal Justice major, a two year program at St. John's University. To prepare him for the New York Police Academy. It was not what Danny had wanted for his brother, but he assured Joe that no matter what he decided on, Danny would support him.

Jamie, his baby brother, the one sibling he felt the guiltiest being away from, had just started high school. When he had left Jamie was in the middle of his seventh grade year. Now he was freshmen in high school and excelling in both his studies and on the athletic field.

His family meant the word to him and to be away from them for that long had killed him. When his mom had last asked him when he was coming home, he could only answer with "soon."

The orders that he had been waiting for came the next day. Danny had also been told that he would be able to be home for 6-12 months before he would recalled for another tour, however the second tour, he was told would be much shorter. By the end of the second tour, his enlistment period would be over and he could go back to NYPD. It meant that he could start a family with Linda, warn Erin's husband not to hurt her, spoil Nicky even more than he had before, support Joe in the academy and give him the advice he needs, and be Jamie's older brother and cheer him on in anything he chose to do.

Danny wanted to tell his family that he was coming home. He wanted them all waiting at the airport for him. He also wanted to allow each of his family members their moment with him. After being gone this long, he wanted to savor each moment with his family, and he could not do that if they all met him at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I had hoped to post this earlier, however my concert adventure ended up being longer than I expected. I went to both NKOTB's concerts in Tacoma and Vancouver BC as well as the after party. I just came back home today. This was written on 4.5 hours of sleep and 7ish hours of driving. Enjoy! Please R&R.**

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers.**

**And a huge shoutout to stilljustme and CBloom2, your reviews help me more than you know and you stories inspire me to write more. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Even though...nope still not mine.**

**BB**

He smiled as he remembered how hard it was to hail a taxi in this city. Danny was home and he couldn't be happier. As he thought of his family, he couldn't help but tear up. His family was everything to him. He knew that if he started with the wrong person the surprise would be done and null.

"Where to sir?" The taxi driver asked him. Staten Island, Manhattan, St. Brendan's High School, or One Police Plaza, or the 8th precient.

"Could you take me to One Police Plaza, please? I have some family I need to see there," Danny answered.

"Ok…um sure. But you know how hard it is to even get close to that building?"

"Park as close as you can. I can walk the rest of the way. I don't mind. It adds to the surprise," Danny replied.

"How long have you been gone?"

"Fourteen months. A little too long in my opinion. I miss my family."

"Understandable."

As they inched closed to 1PP, the ride became a little bit more tense. Danny had never been more nervous in to see his father. He knew that his entire family missed him but his father's reaction meant the most to him. There were three people he needed to surprise today, not on Sunday at family dinner, his dad, Jamie and Linda. He needed to see his baby brother; he always worried about him even if things were good. When he wasn't around to see that his brother was happy and healthy, he worried. He worried for all of his siblings, but for Jamie it was different. Danny realized that he needed and loved Linda more than he ever realized. Even though they had decided that they had wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, he wanted to make it official.

"Here, you are sir. And thank you for all you do Marine," the taxi driver said, "and don't even thinking about paying."

"You're welcome. And thank you."

One Police Plaza, for any civilian could be considered a normal building in the skyline of New York City. However for Danny, it had always made him nervous to be called here. For a NYPD officer, being called to this building meant you had done something wrong on the job and could be disciplined or loses their job. Even though he had chosen here on his own accord it still scared him. As he walked into the building that housed the upper brass of the New York Police Department, a building his father ran.

Walking into the lobby still give him the chills, he couldn't believe that his dad was now his ultimate boss when he rejoined the force. When, not if.

"Danny?" He heard someone ask, hoping it wasn't his dad that had spotted him. Turning he was grateful that Garrett, his father's DCPI. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Iraq."

"Um, is my dad here?" Danny asked quietly, not thinking what it would do to his plan if his father wasn't in the office. "I was hoping to surprise him."

"Yeah he is up in his office. Follow me, I'll take you up there," Garrett smiled.

The closer the elevator climbed to the 14th floor, the more nervous he became. Never in his life had been nervous to see his father. Scared at times but never nervous. As the elevator dinged the arrival to the floor that housed his father's office he had to remind himself to breathe.

"Stay right here," Garrett insisted. Danny could hear Garrett explaining to his father's secretary who was waiting for them. "Are you ready?"

**BB**

Frank Reagan was a proud man. He was proud of his city and how they had bounced back from the horrors of September 11th. He was proud of the work he had done on the force. However he was most proud of the family that he and his wife had built.

His four children meant the world to him.

His youngest was still in high school and was becoming quite the athlete. Even though he was quite a few years younger than his older siblings, he got along well with them.

His second son, Joe was just about to graduate from high school and would attend St. Johns University in the fall. He had informed the family that he wanted to follow in the footsteps of the other men in the family and join the NYPD. Jamie and Joe were best friends and he can't imagine what the other would do if something happened to the other.

His daughter had given them a beautiful granddaughter who was very much like her mother. Erin had grown into a beautiful, smart woman. She had married just after her first year of college and Nicky was born just a year later. Now she had decided to go to Law School. Even though she was the only girl she held her own against her brothers. He knew they would protect her to the end.

And then there was his oldest son, Danny. It was Danny who was the most like Frank. He was stubborn, opinionated, protective and caring. When Danny had told his father he wanted to be a cop, it did not surprise him. When Danny brought home Linda for the first time, he could tell that his eldest had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. However, he wasn't with them, Danny was fighting a war in foreign country because of an attack that changed his city and his country.

As he looked at the pictures that decorated the bookshelf behind him he spotted a picture that had been taken the weekend before Danny left. It was a picture of Danny, Erin, Joe, and Jamie. They knew that this would be the last picture taken until Danny returned. He could see the fear in the eyes of each of his children. Erin, Jamie, and Joe missed their brother every day.

"Excuse me, commissioner, you have a visitor. Would you like me to show them in?" Garrett asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Of course, please show them in," Frank quietly replied, still lost in thought as he rose from behind his desk to greet his visitor. The voice that greeted him brought tears to his eyes.

"Hi Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the second part of chapter two. I had this partially written when I was in Vancouver for the New Kids on the Block concert (which was a blast, just like the night before. But I,um, got to meet a couple of them...) which was amazing. Would do it again. The next chapter I'm thinking a reunion with Erin. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

Danny knew that his father would rise from behind the large desk that occupied part of the office. He also knew that there was a chance that his father would be standing next to the window. As soon as Garrett announced that the he was here, without actually saying who it is, he began the walk into the large office. He couldn't think of anything else to say except for one thing.

"Hi Dad," Danny quietly interrupted. He watched as his dad's head snapped up and he quickly turned around. He gasped at the tears that had quickly formed in his dad's eyes. He hadn't been prepared to see his dad cry.

"Danny?" Frank asked, as if to make sure it was his oldest son standing in front of him. No one in the family knew when he was supposed to be home. "When…What…How…" He was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, it's me," Danny smiled tearfully. He heard his father's aides leave the office and give him and his dad some time. He could feel the tears falling down his face. However he did nothing to hide them. Danny could tell that his father still couldn't believe that he was standing in front of him, before he knew it he was caught in his father's embrace. He let himself relax for the first time in a long time. He let himself cry for the first time since he had left for Iraq.

"I'm so glad you're alright. We…We've all missed you so much," Frank whispered tearfully as he embraced his son. He could feel the tremor of his son's sobbing, and tightened his arms just to make sure his son was right in front of him. As he stepped out of the embrace, he finally saw his son relax.

"When did you get in?" Frank asked softly, the only whole sentence he was able to put together for the first time since Danny had walked in the door.

"My plane got in about two hours ago."

"Why didn't you call? We would have come to get you. All of us."

"I wanted to surprise you. Each of you guys. You each deserve individual time with me. You guys were what kept me going over there. I always thought about you guys. When I was hurt," Danny stopped when he heard his dad sharp intake of air, "it was just a very minor injury, I thought I had to make it home to all of you guys. But I needed to see you first. "

"I'm glad you're home and … where should we start?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally the next chapter of Reunion. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy! Please R&R.**

**Thanks to my reviewers...your kind words keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**BB**

As they made their way across town towards St. Brendan's high school, Danny began to think of how Jamie might react. Would Jamie be mad that he wasn't told that his brother was coming home? Would the school even allow him to see Jamie?

"Danny, don't worry, he won't be mad that you didn't tell him, he'll just be happy to see you," his father comforted. Riding in the backseat of his father's issued SUV, all he could offer was a small smirk. "Hey we've missed that. You have no idea how grateful I am that you are home safe."

"I've missed all of you guys too," He whispered. "What if they don't allow me in to see Jamie?" finally voicing his concern. He had come all this way and could be denied seeing his brother. Sure he could wait a few hours but he really did not want to. He needed to see his baby brother.

"I know people, they will let you see your brother," Frank replied.

**BB**

For Jamie, the last year and a half was a mixed bag. He had excelled in school, he was first in his class when he had promoted from 8th grade to high school. His had a good group of friends and had made varsity in every sport he had tried. He and his brother Joe were closer than ever. He had a niece he adored and spoiled, much to the ire of his sister. But none of that seemed to matter. For the past 18 months, his oldest brother Danny had been overseas fighting in Iraq. His entire family struggled with Danny being gone. Linda, Danny's girlfriend, was present at almost every family function, due to the insistence of his mother. They all knew she was going to be part of the family when Danny returned; he just had to make it official. Jamie wouldn't allow himself to fall behind on anything; he owed it to his brother. He just wanted Danny home.

"Excuse me, Jamison Reagan, could you please follow me to the office," Mr. Lane, the principal, asked interrupted his thoughts. He wondered what he had done to warrant a visit to the office, however he followed without question.

As soon as he stepped into the hall he noticed that Mr. Lane had stopped just a few doors short of the office.

"Mr. Reagan, I assure you, you are not in any trouble. Your father asked that I come and get you," the principal explained.

"My dad is here? Why is my dad here?" Jamie asked scared. The only thing he could think of was something had happened to Danny. Was he there to tell him that his brother was gone? His mind continues to run wild.

"Please stay here, I'll return shortly," Lane explained.

Jamie somehow found the bench next to the office. He is so off in his own world he doesn't hear the door to the office open and see his brother step out.

"Hey, kid," Danny greets as Jamie's head snaps up.

With tears in his eyes, Jamie embraces his brother and holds on for dear life not wanting to let go. His hero, his brother was home, safe and sound.

**BB**

Danny knew that this would be the hardest reunion of them all. Even though he and Jamie had fought a lot growing up, he felt guilty that he had to leave his baby brother. He had been there for Erin and Joe when they had started high school, he had always been there for them. Danny felt as though he had let Jamie down by enlisting in the Marines and leaving when he did.

As they walked up to the high school, he hoped that it wasn't lunch time. He didn't think he could handle being seen by everyone. Danny knew the school like the back of his hand. He had spent four years here. He had spent a fair amount of time in the office in his first couple of years of high school. As he walked into the office, with his father right behind him, he started to feel a bit nervous. Would Jamie be angry? How would he react?

"Hello, welcome to St….Oh hello Commissioner, what can I do for you?" A secretary he didn't recognize greeted.

"Is Mr. Lane here?" he hears his father ask.

"Yes I'll get him for you, just a sec," the secretary smiled.

"Hello, Commissioner, how can I….Danny, what are you doing here?" The principal asked as he realized who was standing new to Frank. Danny couldn't help but smile, even though Mr. Lane and he had not started off of the right foot, they both came to respect each other. "I thought you were supposed to be in Iraq."

"I just flew in today. No one knew I was coming," Danny replied.

"No one? Jamie doesn't know?" the principal asked shocked. He knew that even though there was a large age gap between Danny and Jamie, they were still very close. He knew all four of the Reagan siblings were close.

"No, my dad didn't even know. I was wondering if maybe we could take Jamie out of class. I…" Danny began but stopped fearful of sounding childish. "I really want to see him. I haven't seen him for 18 months and," he tried to finish but was interrupted.

"Of course, I'll go get him," Mr. Lane explained. As he walked by, he felt Mr. Lane's hand on his arm.

As he sat down in the office, he finally allowed himself to feel the emotions of being home. He had cried when he was reunited with his dad, but this would one would hit him full force.

"Danny, Jamie is here."

Inhaling he walked out of the office and into the hallway to see his baby brother sitting on a bench, his shoulders shaking.

"Hey kid," Danny murmured as he watched his brother's head snap up. He was shocked at the tears that shone in Jamie's eyes. "I'm here, I'm okay, I'm…" he broke down.

Standing in the hallway of his high school he held his baby brother in his arms. He was glad to be home. To be with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This will probably be the only update for the week. Enjoy :) **

**Please R&R. Thanks to my readers, you are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

He loved his family with all of his heart and he was so glad that he was finally home. However he knew his family now consisted of Linda. She had stood by him when he needed someone other than family. She had waited for him to come home from Iraq. And had become an important part of who he was becoming, an essential part of his life. He knew that she had become a surrogate sibling for Jamie in his place. He couldn't be happier with what he was coming home to.

**BB**

"Linda, it's a slow day, do you mind working on those charts?" Linda's boss asked her. She hated working on charts but as a lowly new nurse, it was the duty she always seems to draw. There have been no patients, at least not any that have required additional aid.

As she starts on the charts her mind starts to wander to her boyfriend. They seemed to understand each other and cared deeply about each other. Ever since Danny had been shipped to Iraq with Marines, she realized just how much she loved him. Her hand goes up to the cross necklace that he had given her right before he left. It was that night before he left that they had agreed to wait for each other. She knew that Danny was meant to be her husband. She, just like the rest of his family, just wanted him home safe and sound. Linda thinks back to when she last talked to him, it had been over a month ago. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to not hear his voice. She needed to have some sort of contact with him, Danny was her other half.

Just as Linda was handing the finished charts to her boss, she hears a gasp come from beside her. Before she can even ask her co-worker what is wrong, she turns around to see Danny standing in front of her.

"Oh my god, Danny…" Linda whispers as he takes her in his arms, to her it feels right to be there. She hangs on to him for dear life. Afraid that if she lets go he will disappear, that this was all just a dream. She feels tears flow down her cheek and she won't do anything to stop them.

**BB**

As they make their way into St. Vincent's lobby, Danny has one thing on his mind. He wants to see Linda. He needs to see her. It was his family and Linda that helped him through the hard times in Iraq. He made sure to make it home to her. He realized that Linda was the one for him, the one he wanted to build a family with. Rounding the corner to of the hallway that led to the desk where Linda was stationed, he stopped short seeing her stand just five feet in front of him. She still took his breath away. Before he knew it she was in his arms and for him that was exactly what he wanted.

"Marry me." Danny whispered in Linda's ear, wanting to make it official, even though he didn't have ring to put on her finger.

"Of course," he heard her reply softly.


End file.
